


Electric Feel

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has returned to the Light side but Rey still doesn't trust him. Until he shows her the ways of the Force a little better. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

It had been two months since Kylo had returned to the Light Side. Leia had come to a resolution with him and they were on good terms again. Had she forgiven her son for killing Han Solo? No, she probably never would. But she welcomed the lost shell of a human being back into her life and nurtured his growth to Light again.  
Not everyone welcomed him with love and embraces, however. Finn said nothing to him and Kylo didn't mind. Rey, however, had her reservations still. She wanted to believe there was good in him but she also remembered the man who fought her in the forest, trying to kill her.   
She couldn't deny the bond between them however, no matter how much she tried. When he was in the room or nearby, she could feel his energy and sense his emotions. She tried to shut him out but there was a fraction of herself that was curious about his immense knowledge of the Force.   
She was in the training room, one evening, her eyes shut tightly as she practiced with the Force. Her fingers soaked in the energy, and she tried to keep her mind clear.   
The door opened behind her and her mind went from clear to chaos. Another person strong in the force had entered. Rey opened her eyes and saw Kylo watching her intently.  
"What do you want?" She asked, cooly, picking up her shawl.  
"You're still angry at me."  
"Well, you did try to kill me and my friends," Rey tartly replied.   
"I didn't enjoy it by any means," Kylo answered, placidly. "Don't dwell on your anger, it only tempts you to the dark side," he added, a hint of regret in his voice.   
"You would know," Rey said, icy. She moved towards the door, when Kylo grasped her arm lightly.  
"I know you aspire to be stronger in the force. I can show you," he said in a low voice, close to her ear.   
"You'll only turn me to the Dark Side," she replied, well aware of the feeling of his fingers on her bare arm.   
"You know that's not true," Kylo said. Rey disliked the fact he was right, she could read his mind and tell that he was being truthful.  
"Five minutes," she snapped, walking into the centre of the room.  
"Shut your eyes," Kylo ordered, coming up behind her.  
Rey sighed and dutifully did so.  
"What do you see?"  
"Blackness."  
"Focus on it."  
Rey bit her lip and obeyed. The blackness began to move, swirling around in her eyes. It was beautiful, twisted and yet a perfect disaster.  
She felt Kylo, behind her, coming closer.  
"What else do you see?" He asked.  
"Movement, swirling...emotion..."  
Kylo echoed a sound of agreement. Rey felt his one arm encircle around her waist, pressing her back against him. She was going to pull away when she realised that what he was doing made her mind feel clearer than ever. She felt his breath on her neck, her wisps of hair brushing against her neck as he breathed. A chill ran down her shoulders. He ran his hand down her arm and clasped her fingers in his. He raised her hand and the visions swirled in her mind.   
"What are you doing?" Her voice was airy, light and confused.  
"The Force controls everything, including your memories and visions. You can control them with your actions," Kylo explained. His voice was low, as focused as she was.  
She could feel everything all at once. She felt in touch with the universe, a part of something so much larger than she could even begin to imagine.  
Rey slowly exhaled. Kylo let her go.   
Rey had never felt so empowered before. He had not filled her mind with knowledge of the Dark Side, but rather he had shown her the Force in general. What she could do, what her enemies could do. It all started with the mind, a simple thought, a shared bond.  
Rey turned to face him, her eyes shining, overwhelmed with possibility.  
"You were a better instructor than I thought you would be," she admitted.   
Kylo's lips twitched in what might have been called a smile. He gazed at her a long moment.   
"You have more power than you know."  
"Maybe I'll need a teacher then."


End file.
